Una noche de recuerdos
by viivii
Summary: Una noche para recordar la razón por la cual estaban juntos ¿servirá para salvar su matrimonio? inu&kag. cap 3 lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, pues este es mi primer fic, lo había publicado en cz, y bueno digamos que no tuvo mucha suerte, jajajajajajaj. pero igual, las pocas que lo leyeron me apoyaron de principio a fin, y bueno lo publico aquí para ver como me va. Gracias a Diana Hiragizawa, que me ayudo a publicarlo, porque como nunca lo habia hecho, no tenía idea y lo acepto, ella tuvo la amabilidad de guiarme paso a paso jejejejej, así que gracias. Oh, tambien se que el summary esta horrible. Bien ahí va el primer capi, espero les agrade**

**UNA NOCHE DE RECUERDOS**

Una pareja estaba en su habitación discutiendo, en este ultimo mes se les había hecho muy cotidiano discutir. Llevan cuatro, casi cinco años casados. Se conocieron en el colegio cuando kagome tenía 17 y el 18, en ese tiempo inu tenia novia, pero después de conocer bien a kagome dejo a su novia por ella, y desde ese día están juntos. Llevan en total 8 años juntos, y claro que han tenido una que otra pelea, pero ninguna como la que estaban a punto de tener.

Kagome: estoy harta ya no te aguanto más -dijo furiosa, pero tratando de no subir la voz para que su hija no fuera a escucharlos-

Inuyasha: ya vas a comenzar otra vez -aburrido-

Kagome: no, voy a terminar, quiero el divorcio

Inuyasha: -sintió una puñalada en el corazón. No podía imaginarse lejos de ella- kagome ¿estas segura?

Kagome: no yo no soporto más esto, nuestra relación no funciona. Ya no hablamos, no hacemos el amor solo cuando a ti se te ocurre o cuando llegas temprano, y ni si quiera has mencionado lo de... ¿tienes a otra? es eso, dímelo de una vez para acabar con todo esto ya -pensando que quizás esa era la única respuesta obvia que le quedaba-

Inuyasha: -lo que dijo kagome lo ofendió, el nunca seria capaz de engañarla- ¿porque diablos ves todo desde donde te conviene¿por que no piensas lo que haces tu o mejor lo que no haces? Llego a la casa y es como si te amargaras, ni sonríes. Intento buscarte por la buena pero tú no tienes ganas, siempre te sientes mal. ¿Crees que así me dan ganas de llegar?

Kagome¿me estas culpando?. Houjou tiene razón tu no me mereces

Inuyasha: claro como no ese idiota tenía que estar metido en todo esto, el es quien te esta metiendo tantas ideas raras en la cabeza, o quizás eres tú la que me engaña

Kagome: -le dio una bofetada- no vuelvas a insultarme, mañana me iré y me llevare a mi hija, y quiero divorciarme cuanto antes de ti

Inuyasha: yo también -saliendo de la habitación-

-------------

Kagome: -llorando- dios ¿que nos pasa...? -de repente comenzó a recordar, el día en el que hablo por primera vez con inu-

**flash back**

Rin: -sentada junto a kagome- ¿a quien miras?

Sango: Inuyasha -dirigió su mirada a donde la tenía puesta kagome-

Ayame: -apenada ya que conocía a inuyasha y sabían que sería muy difícil que ellos pudieran tener algo- Amiga con el no tienes oportunidad

Kagome¿Por qué? -extrañada-

Sango¿Ubicas a kikio? -iba a darle una respuesta por el comentario de ayame-

Kagome: Si

Rin: -viendo como ninguna de sus otras dos amigas se atrevía a decirlo ella lo haría- Ella es su...

Kagome: Novia...-dijo al ver que inu besaba a esa tal kikio. A sus amigas no les quedo mas que asentir- igual no me gusta solo lo encuentro guapo, se parece a tu novio, Rin- dijo para cambiar el tema-

Rin: Son hermanos

Kagome: Mm... bien voy a la piscina. -se va- Hola señor -saludo a un hombre que estaba de pie junto a la piscina vigilando a los alumnos-

Profesor: Hola...tú debes ser...-revisando su lista- ¿kagome higurashi?

Kagome: Si

Profesor: Bien, pues ve a cambiarte

Kagome: Disculpe, no hay mas chicas -al ver que solo había chicos en la piscina-

Profesor: No, tú eres la única. El camarín de mujeres lo están remodelando así que deberás compartir el de hombres

Kagome¿Que? -grito espantada-

Profesor: No te preocupes en este momento están todos los chicos aquí, y me asegurare de que nadie vaya. Usa uno de los casilleros que tengan la llave

Kagome: Ok, gracias -se fue a cambiar, y cuando volvió se acerco al profesor para que la presentara-

Profesor: Chicos, presten atención, ella es kagome higurashi, será vuestra compañera, hoy por ser el primer día pueden hacer lo que quieran

Kagome: Si -se metió de un piquero a la piscina, bajo la mirada de todos los chicos-

Inuyasha: Hola

Kagome: Hola -creyó morir de la impresión cuando el la saludo-

Inuyasha: Yo soy inuyasha taisho

Kagome: Si lo se -era obvio como no saberlo-

Inuyasha¿Con quien lo averiguaste?

Kagome: Todos te conocen, además vamos en el mismo salón -hasta ese momento le gustaba mucho pero con ese "con quien lo averiguaste" dejo claro que tenía muy alta autoestima. Y se alejo de él-

**fin flash back**

Después de salir de la habitación inu se dirigió al despacho a tomar un trago

**Eso por ahora, dejen reviews, bueno si quieren, ojala quieran jajajajaj. Y si desean conti, la pondre en esta semana. Bye. Gracias desde ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, pos gracias a **_Serena tsukino chiba _**y a **_Diana hiragizawa _**por dejar reviews. **

**Y pus sí serena, va ha haber lemon, no será algo así como **_**"**que bruto que lemon, me da cosa XD**",**_** pero salva jejejjejejejej. Gracias de nuevo, y espero te siga gustando.**

**Y tú Diana, yo acepte que me ayudaste pasito a pasito, pero tampoco me dejes como tonta. La versión que yo recuerdo del asunto es que no me costo nadita aprender a publicar aquí en ff. XD. No en serio, muy agradecida, muy agradecida, muy agradecida ;). Tranquis, que no lo dejare a medio camino, seguire hasta el final. gracias por las felicitaciones.**

**Ahí va la conti:**

Después de salir de la habitación inu se dirigió al despacho a tomar un trago

Inuyasha: que sucede con nosotros, no te quiero dejar preciosa, pero si tú quieres el divorcio te lo daré con tal de que vuelvas a sonreír... -mirando una foto donde salía kagome sonriendo con una bebe recién nacida en sus brazos-

Comenzó a recordar cuando se le declaro a kagome, y consiguió su sonrisa

flash back

El grupo de amigos había decidido juntarse en el parque de diversiones, ya estaban casi todos faltaba kagome

Kagome: -llego corriendo- ya estoy aquí, uf me canse

Ayame: ya estamos todos

Kouga: a divertirnos -agarro a su novia de la cintura y entraron todos al parque-

Después de unas horas ya se habían subido a casi todos los juegos, solo les quedaba la rueda de la fortuna, y en esa se subía en pareja. Era obvio que Rin iba con sessh, sango con miroku, y ayame con kouga, así que kagome e inuyasha tuvieron que subirse juntos, pero a decir verdad a ninguno de los dos les molestaba

Inuyasha¿kagome?

Kagome: si -mientras disfrutaba de la vista que se le exponía gracias a la altura en la que se encontraban-

Inuyasha: -quería decirle algo pero no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar- ¿sabes que termine con kikio?

Kagome: -con eso inu logro atraer su atención- como no saberlo es de lo único que habla todo el colegio

Inuyasha: la deje por alguien más

Kagome¿de verdad? -pregunto algo triste, porque una parte de ella imagino que quizás ahora podría tener algo con el-

Inuyasha: si y es alguien de nuestro salón, kagome -no se aguanto y la beso, había deseado durante mucho tiempo hacerlo-

Kagome: -se separo como pudo de el- ¿que haces?

Inuyasha: me gustas mucho kagome -le aclaro-

Kagome¿si? -incrédula-

Inuyasha: si... -le confirmo. Y como repuesta kagome le dio una sonrisa nueva- esa es mi sonrisa

Kagome tenia una sonrisa para cada persona, una para sus amigos, una para las personas que quería, tenia muchas sonrisas, pero el quería una solo para él, una especial.

fin flash back

Kagome: y siempre lo será, aunque nos separemos te amo y te amare para siempre...

flash back

Inuyasha: kagome, ven

Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a un lugar del jardín que quedaba bastante apartado. Era un lugar muy lindo lleno de flores.

Kagome: espera ¿donde me llevas?...es hermoso -dijo mirando hacia todo su rededor-

Inuyasha: este jardín lo ha cultivado mi madre, y pensé que era el lugar perfecto para lo que te voy a pedir

Kagome¿que cosa?

Inuyasha¿quieres ser mi novia? -mientras le tomaba las manos-

Kagome: -se quedo con la boca abierta- inu... ¿estás seguro?

Inuyasha: claro, vamos di que si para que terminemos con esto de una vez -impaciente-

Kagome¿terminar con que? -pregunto extrañada-

Inuyasha: con las ganas que tengo de darte nuestro primer beso de novios -le susurro al oído-

Kagome: -se acomodo el pelo para dejar totalmente descubierto su rostro- hazlo

Inuyasha: cambie de opinión -dijo sorprendiéndola-

Kagome¿mm?

Inuyasha: quiero que tu me lo des a mi... no seas tímida hazlo con toda confianza kagome, estamos los dos solos -dijo mientras la abrazaba. Kagome comenzó con un beso muy tímido, pero comenzó a tomar confianza, y le dio el beso apasionado que inu esperaba-

fin flash back

Kagome: fue tan delicioso y lindo, como cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez...-se estremeció por completo al recordar su primera vez-

&&&&&&&&

**Pues eso por ahora, no. Espero que dejen reviews, no pido mucho, si quieren solo pueden poner "**_hola, me gusta (no me gusta), chao_**" ¿sueno desesperada, no? jajajajjajaj XD**

**Bueno, bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola**

**Primero, gracias por los reviews.**

**Segundo, siento mucho tardar, se que debería poner conti mas seguidas por lo cortas que son y pensaba hacerlo el miercoles, pero sinceramente no me dieron ganas. pero ahora si pondre la proxima conti el miercoles que vienen.**

**Tercero, este capi es lemon. para mi gusto no muy bueno, pero las personas que lo han leido les a gustado.**

**Cuarto, mmmmm pues no hay cuarto jajajajajaj, así que ahí va la conti.**

flash back

Kagome e inuyasha estaban en el cuarto de este último, ya llevaban poco más de un año de novios, y claro estaban más maduros, pero kagome seguía siendo muy inocente y esta seria su primera vez así que estaba muerta de nervios

Kagome: inu ¿esto esta bien?

Inuyasha: si, somos novios, nos queremos mucho, confiamos el uno en el otro y nos deseamos. Y no me niegues que me deseas porque me e fijado como me ves cuando estoy con poca ropa

Kagome: pero ¿y si viene alguien?...

Inuyasha: tranquila... te amo -le dijo mientras le desabotonaba el vestido-

Inuyasha le quito toda la ropa y ella ni si quiera lo noto

Inuyasha: eres preciosa -la miraba de pies a cabeza, en verdad que era bella, tenia cada cosa en su lugar-

Con una mano tomo un seno de kagome y lo masajeo suavemente, mientras se encargaba del otro con su boca, y con la mano libre que le quedaba le acariciaba su entrepierna, cubriendo así lo que en ese momento kagome llamo sus tres puntos débiles. Ella se retorcía en la cama extasiada por todo el placer que le estaba causando inu en ese momento

Inuyasha: kagome ¿por que no me tocas? - le pregunto después de detenerse un poco extrañado ya que ella no hacia ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo por tocarlo-

Kagome: es que me da pena -dijo avergonzada-

Inuyasha: ven -el tomo una de las manos de kagome y la guió a su miembro, kagome se puso roja como tomate. Al principio inu guiaba el movimiento de la mano, pero después kagome continuo sola-

Ahora kagome le devolvía las caricias igual o quizás de una forma más ferviente. Estaban de lo mejor tocándose, cada vez mas excitados. Inu sentía que no podría aguantar ni un minuto mas sin hacer a kagome completamente suya.

Kagome¿Inu? -dijo cuando sintió que el rozaba con su miembro erecto su parte mas intima, y lo introducía suavemente-

Inuyasha: shhh solo te dolerá un momento - le dijo en un susurro para calmarla-

Kagome: hazlo rápido si -mientras se aferraba a su espalda-

Inuyasha: esta bien - y la penetro de forma rápida. Aunque pareció que todo fue en cámara lenta cuando la penetro, cuando le rompió la barrera, cuando kagome dio un grito de dolor. Kagome era demasiado estrecha-

Kagome: que…dolor -intentaba no llorar-

Inuyasha: ya… te amo -y comenzó con las embestidas, poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo dando paso a un placer que los iba consumiendo, haciéndolos sentirse en la gloria.

Inuyasha¿Como estas? -le pregunto después de que habían terminado con su acto-

Kagome: Bien -ambos seguían desnudos, acariciándose-

Inuyasha¿Todavía te duele?

Kagome: Ya no -y era verdad solo le dolió unos minutos, después todo fue placer-

Inuyasha: Que bueno… ¿te gusto?

Kagome: Mucho… ¿a que hora llegan tus padres?

Inuyasha: Mañana a primera hora... ¿por?

Kagome: Bueno es que yo imagine que después de hacer el amor las parejas se quedaban en la cama regaloneando… ¿podemos hacer eso?

Inuyasha: Claro ven aquí… -y la abrazo mas- podemos estar así todo el tiempo que quieras

fin flash back

Inuyasha: aunque no solo la primera vez fue increíble, siempre lo es y más cuando lo hacemos después de discutir también es muy delicioso...

flash back

Estaban discutiendo en su departamento, en el despacho. Hace dos años que vivían juntos, querían ver como funcionaban las cosas antes de casarse.

Kagome¿como pudiste tratar así a houjou? el no te a hecho nada -decía muy enfadada, ya que inuyasha otra vez había tratado mal a su amigo-

Inuyasha: vamos no te hagas, todos se han dado cuenta de que ese estúpido esta interesado en ti ¿a no ser que te hagas la tonta adrede?

Kagome¿de que hablas¿acaso insinúas que?... eres un imbécil, como puedes pensar eso de mi. En cualquiera de los casos tú eres el más propenso a cometer un engaño

Inuyasha: me insultas -haciéndose el ofendido-

Kagome: y tu a mi no. Por dios estamos discutiendo¿ni siquiera ahora puedes mantenerte frío? -señalando el miembro de inu que se encontraba erecto bajo la ropa-

Inuyasha: sabes que no, me excito cuando te veo tan alterada, me gusta la forma en que tus senos se endurecen, y el sonrojo que aparece en tus hermosas mejillas -dijo mientras quitaba las cosas que tenía sobre el escritorio-

Kagome¿que haces?

Inuyasha: Desocupo el escritorio para hacerte el amor -después de eso se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla con llave-

Kagome: No te dejare, se supone que estamos enojados, que debemos discutir no hacer el amor... dame la llave, quiero salir -mientras intentaba abrir la puerta-

Inuyasha: Luego -la abrazo y la apretó desde el trasero para que sintiera su erección, excitándola en el momento-

Kagome: Pero inuyasha... -como se le podía negar, si ese hombre, su hombre, sabia como complacerla por completo-

Inuyasha: No hables mas... -la sentó en el escritorio- solo podrás gemir... -le fue quitando la ropa- durante... -comenzó a bajar con sus besos- las próximas... -kagome se estremeció ya que el había llegado a su entrepierna- diez horas -y la beso con fervor en ese lugar-

Kagome¿Tan poco? -gimió-

El la miro y se levanto, comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa mientras ella se acomodaba en el escritorio los dos ya se encontraban excitados, cuando inu termino de quitarse la ropa se subió al escritorio y le comió la boca con un beso, mientras acariciaba la intimidad de kagome asegurándose de que estuviera húmeda, de repente le introdujo dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos para darle un orgasmo, no espero mucho y ella ya se retorcía del placer.

Kagome: inu por favor -le rogó, ya no aguantaba más-

Se dieron un vuelta en el escritorio quedando kagome arriba ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre el miembro erecto y comenzó a moverse, inu la tomo de las caderas siguiendo los movimientos, mientras que disfrutaba ver el balanceo de los senos de kagome. Cuando ambos alcanzaron lo deseado kagome cayo rendida sobre el pecho de su amado, y luego de un rato, con las respiraciones mas calmadas se miraron y besaron, y todo comenzaba otra vez, esta también seria una noche muy larga. Por eso intentaban dejar las discusiones para el fin de semana, porque era cuando mas se apasionaban

fin flash back

**Bien, eso por ahora, la proxima el miercoles en la noche.**

Gracias a:

**jimena-chan: Q**ue bueno que te guste, y sip todos son cortos, el fic, en si, es chiquito, unas cinco contis mas y está listo. Gracias por tu reviews.

**azuca-chan: G**racias por tú review, con opiniones como las tuyas subes mucho el animo, me alegra que te encantara, y pus ahí esta la conti, espero sea de todo tú agrado.

**monc:** Pos sí, chikito. los capi ya los tengo así, ya que el fic está completo, ademas voy a poner conti mas seguido, solo quedan unas cinco, creo. pero bueno, espero te siga gustando. Gracias.

**azul:** Directo al grano¿no?. bueno ahora lo ves interesante, pero espero que al final te termine gustando. Gracias

**sonia estrada:** Gracias. Y, ahí esta la conti, espero te guste. Oh, si, la idea del trama, se la debo totalmente a una amiga, ya que mientras ella hablaba y hablaba, y yo fingia escucharla, se me vino a al cabeza jajajajaj. Y no piensen mal soy buena escuchando, pero hay personas de verdad latosa, como yo, ahora, sigo escribiendo siendo que nadie lee está parte jajajajaj XD.

**lorena:** Hola. A mi tampoco me gusta que se peleen, pero algo tenía que inventar para crear un fic ¿no?. Yo tambien quiero mas escenas de romance y lemon entre estos dos jajajjaja. ya salio mi lado pervertido, es que me encantan los lemon de ellos, pero en este fic, solo encontraras lemon en este capi. Ademas que me cuesta un mundo escribirlos, me siento satisfecha por haber echo aunque sea uno. Esta conti la iba poner el miercoles pasados, pero no me dieron ganas. flojera total. ojalas te siga gustando. Gracias

**nikole:** ¿mensos? para mi son unos perfectos tarados jajajajaj. Pero es cierto, así son ellos en este fic. Y ahí está la conti, ojala te guste. Gracias

**bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola**

**mmm no se que decir jajajajajaj XD, son las 23:57 del dia miercoles así que estoy a tiempo jajja. pero bueno, hoy me levante temprano y ahora ya no da mi cerebro para escribir algo coherente asi que, en otras palabras no tengo nada que decir. **

**Mejor dejo la conti, ahí va:**

Kagome¿por que no puede ser todo como antes?, no se porque no le gusta la idea de que este embarazada, la primera vez se puso muy feliz...

flash back

Kagome había llegado hace unas horas del doctor, este le había confirmado lo que ya sospechaba, estaba muy contenta, además sabia que inu se lo iba ha tomar bien, porque siempre le decía que quería tener varios hijos. Le quería dar la noticia en la cena, pero ya no se aguantaba más. Entro al despacho donde se encontraba inu trabajando, y se sentó frente a el.

Kagome¿inu?

Inuyasha: dime -sin prestarle mucha atención-

Kagome: yo estoy embarazada -dijo de repente, atrayendo toda la atención del muchacho-

Inuyasha¿que?

Kagome: lo que escuchas tengo tres meses

Inuyasha¿estás segura? -incrédulo-

Kagome: si hoy fui al doctor y el me lo confirmo ¿estas feliz? –preguntó, algo, nerviosa ya que el no daba ninguna señal, ni negativa, ni positiva-

Inuyasha: claro que si cielo, -dijo para alivio de kagome. Y se levanto se acerco a kag y la abrazo- por fin tendremos un hijo, iba a dejar esto para la cena de esta noche -decía buscando algo en un cajón del escritorio, cuando lo encontró se acercó a kagome y se arrodillo- pero no lo soporto mas, kagome higurashi esto es algo que ya sabes pero quiero recalcártelo. Te amo, más que a nada y más que a nadie, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, porque no podría concebir una vida sin ti a mi lado. Y bueno, llevamos mucho tiempo, juntos y creo que estamos listos para dar el siguiente paso. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? -al tiempo que le ponía una sortija de compromiso-

Kagome: inu... -comenzó a llorar de felicidad y lo abrazo- por supuesto que si

fin flash back

Inuyasha: me encantaría tener otro bebe con ella... una niñita tan hermosa como ella y la hija que ya tenemos...

flash back

Inu y kag habían ido al doctor, y este le estaba haciendo una ecografía a kagome. Ya estaba en el quinto mes y esperaba por fin saber el sexo del bebe

Doctor: bien todo esta perfecto con el bebe -mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a kagome-

Inuyasha: que bueno -le dio un pequeño beso a su, ahora, esposa-

Kagome: doctor, usted dijo que hoy quizás podríamos saber el sexo del bebe

Doctor: -viendo la pantalla- pues si se parece a la madre, -se dirige a inu- usted tendrá mucho trabajo alejando a todos los chicos que la pretendan

Kagome: entonces ¿será niña? -dijo emocionada-

Doctor: así es

Kagome¿escuchaste amor?, una niña...

Después inu y kag se habían ido a su casa. Estaban ya preparándose para dormir y kagome emocionada no dejaba de mencionar todas las cosas que iba a necesitar su hija.

Kagome: Tenemos que comprarle muchos juguetes, y muñequitas, y también... ¿inu? -se volteo a verlo ya que el se encontraba sentado en la cama observándola como se cambiaba de ropa-

Inuyasha: dime

Kagome¿estas feliz porque será niña? -se sentó a su lado-

Inuyasha: claro que lo estoy. -le aseguró- Estaba pensando en lo que dijo el doctor, tendré mucho trabajo si es igual de hermosa que su madre, -le acaricio una mejilla- espero que sea igual de inteligente también, porque así me aseguro de que sabrá elegir al hombre adecuado

Kagome: ah por que yo elegí al hombre adecuado -dijo coqueta-

Inuyasha: simplemente el hombre perfecto para ti. -y la beso- Aunque siendo ella mi hija, nunca habrá alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ella

Kagome: algo me dice que serás un padre celoso -y comenzaron a besarse-

fin flash back

Kagome: ahora ni siquiera a mencionado al bebe que viene en camino...

flash back

Kagome: hola amor -saludo a inu cuando entraba a la sala-

Inuyasha: hola -se acerco a ella y le dio un besito en los labios-

Kagome¿que sucede? -pregunto al notar que no traía el ánimo de siempre-

Inuyasha: nada solo tuve un día agotador -mientras se sentaba en el sofá-

Kagome¿quieres que te de un masaje? -se acerco a el por la espalda-

Inuyasha: si, pero primero tomare un baño. -la toma de la mano y la jalo dejándola sentada sobre sus piernas. Y se besaron- ¿Y la niña? -pregunto al no ver a su hija-

Kagome: sessh y Rin iban a llevar a la pequeña rika al parque e invitaron a nuestra hija -dijo cuando se ponía de pie-

Inuyasha: Mm. -inu se fue a bañar. Estaba duchándose cuando entro kagome al baño y comenzó a desnudarse- ¿que haces?

Kagome: recordé una mejor forma para relajarte... -dijo cuando se metía a la ducha con el. A el le vasto con mirarla para excitarse. La levantó, y kagome se amarro con sus piernas a su cadera- inu ¿recibiste alguna buena noticia el día de hoy? -cuestiono cuando estaban ya en el cuarto vistiéndose-

Inuyasha: no ¿por?

Kagome: mentiroso de seguro esta planeando algo no por nada

fin flash back

Inuyasha: desde ese día que se puso muy rara, quizás todo era demasiado perfecto...

Kagome: como un sueño, pero los sueños se acaban...

Inuyasha: y uno vuelve de golpe a la realidad…

Kagome: estoy muy segura de que no gustara esta realidad…

Inuyasha: una realidad separado de la persona que mas amo…

Kagome: será toda una tortura.

**Eso por ahora, la proxima para el domingo en la noche.**

**Oh, si, gracias por los reviews a:**

**Serena tsukino chiba: **pos, que bueno que te gusto el lemon, hasta ahora, es el único de el fic. aunque, quien sabe, en el capi que estoy intentando escribir, voy a ver si le pongo algo. pero bueno, gracias por el review.

**Haniee: **gracias por el review que bueno que te gustara.

**inuyasha-xsiempre: **hola. Me da mucho gusto que te encantara el fic. Y wuau, mi primera fans jajajajaja, es que lo veo y no me lo creo, me sonrojo jajajajjaja. Gracias, en serio, por el review

**thegirlwhostolethestars: **hola, me alegra que te agrade, yo tampoco quiero que se divorcien, pero como soy bipolar mi otra mitad escribe el fic asi que no se que pasara XD jajajajajajaj. gracias por el review

**Bien, que sea de su agrado la conti, hasta el domingo.**

**review!!!!! si quieren jajjajaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis**

**Cero excusas, hay una sola razón para que no actualizara, y es que me daba lata hacerlo. Cada vez que le decía a mi amiguis Diana, que iba a poner una conti, al rato cambiaba de opinion, solo por flojera. Pero bueno, ahí les va la conti. **

Al otro día kagome se levanto temprano y llamo por teléfono a Rin

Kagome¿Rin?

Rin: hola kagome -soñolienta, ya que era temprano y solo se había despertado por el sonido del teléfono-

Kagome: hola

Rin¿que sucede? te escuchas muy mal

Kagome: se acabo

Rin¿que cosa?

Kagome: mi matrimonio, se acabo

Rin¿que?

Sesshoumaru¿que pasa¿Por que gritas? -despertando-

Rin: shh. Kagome no puedes estar hablando en serio, ustedes se aman van a tener otro hijo

Kagome: a el no le importa, ni siquiera lo a mencionado y ya va a pasar casi un mes

Rin¿estas segura de que el lo sabe amiga¿le has preguntado?

Kagome: tiene que saberlo, es solo que no le interesa

Rin: kagome

Kagome: yo te llamo para preguntarte si puedes venir a buscar a amy, voy a arreglar nuestras cosas porque hoy mismo nos iremos de aquí, y no quiero que ella esta aquí mientras porque podríamos volver a discutir con inuyasha, y no seria bueno para ella escucharnos

Rin: está bien, en un rato estoy allá

Kagome: gracias

Rin: pero kagome

Kagome¿si?

Rin: intenta arreglar las cosas con inu

-------

Ya había pasado una semana de que kagome se había mudado a la casa de sus padres, inu no intento detenerla cuando la vio salir de la casa con una maleta, pensó que quizás ambos necesitaban un tiempo para pensar. Pero los dos estaban sufriendo, no podían estar separados. Esta noche, como todas las noches inu llamo para darle las buenas noches a su hija, y rogaba porque fuera kagome quien contestara, pero al parecer lo evadía.

Amy: papi cuando vamos a volver a la casa con mi mami, yo te extraño mucho

Inuyasha: yo también, a las dos

Amy: entonces porque no estamos los cuatro juntos, -inu no se percato que la niña decía los cuatro y no los tres- mi mami también te extraña en las noches cuando cree que yo ya estoy dormida comienza a llorar y te llama, yo quiero que volvamos a la casa para que mi mami no siga triste

Inuyasha: yo tampoco quiero que ella este triste

Amy: mami toma mi papi quiere darte las buenas noches -dijo pasándole el teléfono a kagome que venia entrando al cuarto-

Kagome¿diga?

Inuyasha: hola kag

Kagome: hola inu

Inuyasha¿como estas?

Kagome: bien ¿y tu?

Inuyasha: mal la casa se siente muy solo sin los gritos y risas de amy

Kagome: y a mi no me extrañas cuando quieras puedes venir a verla

Inuyasha: amor ¿por que no vuelves a la casa? esta cama se siente increíblemente grande si no la comparto contigo -ya no aguantaba vivir separado de ella y de su hija-

Kagome: inu

Inuyasha: por favor, te necesito, perdóname por lo que mas quieras, nunca volveré a gritarte o a faltarte el respeto, pero por favor vuelve a la casa

Kagome¿solo por eso te disculpas?

Inuyasha: dime por que otra cosa quieres que me disculpe y lo haré

Kagome: no te lo puedo decir porque esta es una disculpa que debe nacer de ti. Amy ven a darle la buenas noche a tu padre -y le devolvió el teléfono a su hija-

Amy: si, chao papi

Inuyasha: chao hija, un beso

Amy: y uno para mi mami

Inuyasha: también uno para ella

Amy: yo se lo doy, y también le daré uno a mi hermanito

Inuyasha: hija tú no tienes hermanos

Amy: si, el que esta en la panza de mi mami, ella me dijo que si le doy besitos en su panza el bebe los siente

Inuyasha¿que? -boquiabierto-

Amy: papi porque tu no le das besos a mi mami en su panza para que no siga triste -sin prestarle atención al tono de inu-

Kagome: hija ya es hora de dormir

Amy: si, te quiero papi -y colgó-

Inuyasha: no espera... amy. Que diablos ¿kagome esta embarazada?... y por que demonios me lo oculto

---------

Unas horas mas tarde kagome estaba durmiendo, cuando sonó el teléfono

Kagome¿quien será a estas horas?... -levanto el auricular- ¿diga?

Sesshoumaru: kagome

Kagome¿sesshoumaru, que pasa¿Por que llamas a estas horas? -extrañada-

Sesshoumaru: debes venir al hospital -dijo con tono urgente-

**Ya amiguis, no me amenazes mas, me da susto :'(**

**Te quiero, y felicitaciones adelantadas. **


	6. Nota

**Holis jejejjejejejej**

**Mmm...disculpas no voy a pedir, ya que no creo merecerlas. Tampoco, trataré de inventar una excusa creible, ya que ustedes no se lo merecen.**

**La simple realidad es que no subia las contis de floja que soy, ya que tenía que buscarla, porque no tenia los capis en el computador, y las encontraba pero me ponia a hacer otras cosas (chatear principalmente) que se me olvidaba. Despues, para el mes de noviembre y diciembre si que tengo excusa totalmente verdadera, tuve que dar la PSU para entrar a la Universidad, asi que a finales de octubre y** **todo el mes de noviembre estuve demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en algo mas y, luego, en diciembre que esperando los puntajes, rezando para que me alcanzaran, para ha continuacion postular...en fin...quedé... si es que a alguien le interesa, voy a estudiar Contador público y auditoria. Estoy demasiado nerviosa y ansiosa. XDD**

**Como sea, voy a poner todo lo que** **quedaba del fic, y estoy haciendo un epilogo (espero me resulte).**

**La subiré pasado mañana. ya que van a formatear el pc. Aunque, quizá, mi papá cambie de opinión nuevamente y no lo lleve nada, en ese caso la subiré hoy mismo. Por si acaso, aquí ya estaos a jueves 17.**

**Eso es todo, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sisisi**

**Dios, estaba fatal.**

**Quiero que sepan que está vez la tardanza no fue por flojera, se suponía que el computador estaría listo en un día o dos dias como mucho, pero mi tío estuvo ocupado con su trabajo que solo hasta el domingo se pudo dar un tiempo, y yo, sufriendo por no estar con mi amado computador :'( **

**No recuerdo si es que en la nota que deje mencione algo acerca de un epilogo, pero si es que lo hice, olvidenlo. Lo tenía casi completo en mi Palm, pero lo borré. En un momento de frustración le quite las pilas a mi Palm, y pues automaticamente se borra todo. Y pues ahora por culpa de esté momento, tengo que programar de nuevo la Palm, y es un verdadera lata. Eso si, ni en sueños intento, siquiera, escribir un epilogo, nuevamente. **

**Y blablabla yo sigo escribiendo, y de seguro nadie a leído ni una linea, se saltaron directo al fic XDD.**

**Asi que bye, gracias desde ya.**

**Bueno aqui está lo que faltaba del fic, espero sea del agrado de alguien XDD**

Sesshoumaru: debes venir al hospital -dijo con tono urgente-  
Kagome¿que paso¿Rin va a tener al bebe? -dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama-  
Sesshoumaru: no, es... inu  
Kagome:... ¿que le paso? -ella tardo en reaccionar -  
Sesshoumaru: tuvo un accidente en su carro  
Kagome: por dios, ya voy apara allá  
Se arreglo lo mas aprisa que pudo y partió al hospital. Al llegar vio a Rin sentada en una butaca y a sessh parado frente a ella. Rin en cuanto la vio se puso de pie  
Rin: kagome  
Kagome: Rin¿como esta? -pregunto asustada-  
Sesshoumaru: en este momento lo están operando, deberemos esperar que terminen para que nos den noticias  
Kagome: pero deben saber algo¿como llego¿esta muy grave? -comenzaron a salirle lágrimas, no quería llorar, quería pensar positivo, pero no podía-  
Rin: si nos dijeron que esta grave, y que venia inconsciente  
Kagome¿que?... ¿pero que paso¿Donde estaba¿Donde tuvo el accidente?  
Sesshoumaru: a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de tus padres  
Rin: de seguro iba a verte para arreglar las cosas  
Doctor: la familia de el joven taisho  
Sesshoumaru: nosotros -todos se acercaron al doctor-  
Kagome¿como esta el?  
Doctor: bueno el recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo quedar inconsciente  
Kagome: dios  
Doctor: pero debemos agradecer que puede respirar por si mismo y también que no tiene hemorragias internas. Tiene varias costillas fracturadas debemos esperar que despierte para saber si no tiene algún otro problema. Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir hasta ahora  
Kagome¿puedo verlo?-lo único que quizás podía calmarla un poco, era verlo-  
Rin: kagome no creo que sea buena idea -pensando que le haría mucho mas daño verlo herido-  
Kagome: necesito verlo, por favor -insistió, sin escuchar a Rin-  
Doctor: lo siento señora pero no es posible, quizás mañana -y se retiro dejando a kagome llorando-  
Kagome: no quiero que me deje, no puedo vivir sin el... -y siguió llorando con mas fuerza. Y le reclamaba ha inu como si el pudiese escucharla- eres un idiota inuyasha taisho, nunca te perdonare si me dejas, nunca te lo perdonare  
Rin: no te dejara -la abrazo más fuerte-  
Sesshoumaru: -kagome ya estaba mas calmada, y el noto que Rin estaba muy cansada aunque no lo decía. Así que pensó en ir a dejarla y luego volver- Rin deberías ir a descansar  
Kagome: si amiga tienes que descansar -ella opinaba igual que sessh-  
Rin: pero -no quería dejar sola a su amiga-  
Sesshoumaru: sin protestas -le advirtió-  
Rin: pero no podemos dejarla sola  
Sango: kagome -dijo cuando se acercaba a ella, junto con otras tres personas-  
Kagome: sango, ayame, chicos  
Sango: amiga, recién nos enteramos -la abrazó-  
Ayame¿como esta?  
Kagome: va mejorando  
Sesshoumaru: bien ahora si Rin, vamos a la casa, yo la llevare a la casa para que descanse y vuelvo  
Rin: tienes que estar tranquila  
Kagome: si  
--------  
Al siguiente día dejaron que kagome pudiese verlo, aunque el seguía inconsciente.  
Kagome: -ella estaba sentada a un lado de la cama, mientras le acariciaba una mano a inu le reclamaba- escúchame bien inuyasha, no se te ocurra dejarme, mas te vale abrir los ojos, ábrelos maldita sea, no entiendes que si te mueres yo me muero contigo, por favor ábrelos por mi te necesito -y siguió llorando, desde que entro a la habitación no podía dejar de llorar-  
Inuyasha: kagome -dijo despertando-  
Kagome: inu -alzo la vista, y se encontró con una sonrisa pequeña pero sonrisa al fin-  
Inuyasha¿por que lloras preciosa?  
Kagome: estúpido ¿y todavía lo preguntas?-lo regaño-  
Inuyasha¿que paso? -sin recordar donde estaba-  
Kagome: chocaste en el carro  
Inuyasha: Mm. Ahora recuerdo iba a verte  
Kagome: inu tenía mucho miedo, no quiero perderte nunca -se puso de pie y lo abrazo fuerte-  
Inuyasha: kagome me duele  
Kagome: lo siento, llamare al doctor para que te revise  
--------  
Unos minutos mas tarde cuando a inu ya lo habían revisado, y se encontraba mejor. Kagome volvió a entrar a la habitación, y se acerco a el  
Inuyasha¿que tienes ahí? -pregunto tocándole el vientre-  
Kagome: nuestro hijo -dijo con una mirada triste-  
Inuyasha¿por que me lo ocultaste? -dijo herido, ya que creía que ella no quiso que el se enterara-  
Kagome: no te lo oculte, -se defendió- eres tu el que no ha mencionado nada. Dime ¿por que no quieres a este bebe, como a amy? Yo ya lo amo¿por que tu no¿Acaso ya te aburriste de mí¿dejaste de quererme? -y comenzó a llorar nuevamente-  
Inuyasha: claro que no preciosa, -le seco algunas lagrimas- yo te amo, y claro que quiero a nuestro hijo, el solo echo que sea de los dos hace que lo ame. Pero ¿como querías que lo mencionara, si tú nunca me lo dijiste?  
Kagome: claro que lo hice, y fue de la forma más hermosa que se me ocurrió  
flash back  
Kagome: hola houjou -entrando a ala oficina de su amigo-  
Houjou: hola kagome¿como estas?  
Kagome: embarazada -sonriendo de oreja a oreja-  
Houjou: en serio, felicidades  
Kagome: gracias  
Houjou¿e inuyasha ya lo sabe?  
Kagome: no, quiero darle una sorpresa y venia a pedir tu ayuda  
Houjou: claro dime  
Kagome: pues ahora iré con inu a almorzar, y necesito que esperes a que su secretaria salga para que dejes esto en su escritorio -al tiempo que ponía una caja blanca sobre el escritorio-  
Houjou¿y por que no le dices a su secretaria? -mientras miraba la caja-  
Kagome: presiento que yo no le caigo muy bien, así que no me da mucha confianza. Lo haces plisssss  
Houjou: esta bien -resignado-  
fin flash back  
Inuyasha: kagome, amor te juro que no recibí nada. Créeme si yo me hubiese enterado ese día te habría hecho miles de regalos, y te habría hecho el amor mil veces para celebrarlo, créeme -mirándola a los ojos-  
Kagome: si te creo, pero ¿por que houjou no hizo lo que le pedí?  
Inuyasha: ya no importa. -la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que se acercara mas a el- Espero que cuando salga de aquí tu y amy estén en nuestra casa  
Kagome: claro que si -asintiendo-  
Inuyasha: ahora quiero que te vayas a la casa y duermas un poco y comas  
Kagome: pero no quiero separarme de ti -protesto-  
Inuyasha: kagome ya me entere de que llevas un día sin comer ni dormir  
Kagome: mentira me comi un emparedado  
Inuyasha: no es suficiente, recuerda que ahora vales el doble -y le acaricio el vientre-  
Kagome: es que quiero estar a tu lado  
Inuyasha: no te preocupes no me iré a ninguna parte -le sonrió-  
Kagome: está bien -se resigno-  
Inuyasha: bien kouga te llevara, ya se lo pedí -y la beso-  
Kagome: extrañaba tus besos -le susurro sobre los labios-  
Inuyasha: y yo los tuyos. Y también otras cositas -y la miro de forma pervertida-  
Kagome: chao. Pero no te vuelvas a dormir -advirtió-  
Inuyasha: no

Dos semanas después en el cuarto del hospital.  
Amy: papi -entro corriendo a la habitación donde estaba inu, y lo abrazo como pudo-  
Inuyasha: hija, no llores -viendo que comenzaba a llorar la tomo en brazos y la subió a la cama para poder abrazarla-  
Amy¿te hiciste nana? (nana herida)  
Inuyasha: si pero no me va doler si tu me das un besito  
Amy¿y si te doy muchos?  
Inuyasha: mejor -y amy comenzó a darle muchos besos en todo el rostro-  
Kagome: hola -entro un par de minutos después se acerco a inu y lo beso en los labios-  
Inuyasha: hola¿que es eso? -mirando una gran bolsa que traía kagome en sus manos-  
Kagome: fui donde houjou para que me explicara algunas cosas  
Inuyasha¿fuiste sola?  
Kagome: si  
Inuyasha: pero kag ¿como se te ocurre ir sola donde ese tipo? -enojado-  
Kagome: no te preocupes, además el tenia algo muy importante, toma -dijo mientras  
Inuyasha¿esta es la caja? -comenzó a abrirla emocionado-  
Kagome: si  
Abrió la caja y había ropita de bebe, dos tenidas, una rosa y la otra celeste. Y sobre la ropa un sobre. Inu lo abrió y encontró una nota.  
¿Que prefieres?  
Luego saco una ecografía que había dentro del sobre.  
te presento a nuestro hijo  
Inuyasha¿este es nuestro bebe? -viendo una ecografía-  
Kagome: si, bueno era porque ya esta mucho mas grande, -mientras buscaba en su bolso la ecografía más reciente y se la daba a el- a crecido mucho -dijo viendo como inu miraba ilusionado-. El doctor y todos hasta yo misma me extrañaba porque el bebe sigue creciendo y a mi no me crecía la panza. Pero ayer cuando llegue a la casa y me quite la ropa note que me salio tremenda panza de repente -y se abrió un poco la chaqueta para que ellos vieran su panza-  
amy: mami ¿ahi esta mi hermanito? -tocandole la panza-  
Kagome: Si. Ahora se nota que tengo casi cinco meses  
Inuyasha: Preciosa -también acariciándosela-  
Kagome: Jijijijiij  
---------  
Una semana después inu salio del hospital, le costaba un poco caminar, pero se negó a usar silla de ruedas. Cuando estaba llegando a su casa junto a kagome y a su hija vieron en la entrada a houjou. Inu y kagome lo miraron mal, y amy que siempre corría a saludarlo no lo hizo ya que había escuchado últimamente que su mama y su papa no hablaban bien de el.  
Inuyasha¿que haces aquí imbécil?  
Houjou: vine a hablar con ustedes  
Kagome: yo creo que ya no hay nada que decir  
Houjou: yo quiero disculparme  
Kagome: -kagome abrió la puerta de la casa y le hizo un gesto a amy para que entrara- hija ve a tu habitación  
Inuyasha: y crees que con eso arreglas las cosas -furioso-  
Houjou: lo siento yo me deje llevar por lo que siento por kagome, me nublaron los celos al saber que esperaban a su segundo hijo, y pensé que si los separaba quizás podría lograr que kagome me correspondiera  
Inuyasha: y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que hacerle creer que yo no la amaba, que no me interesaba nuestro hijo  
Houjou: pensé que así te odiaría, y terminarían por separarse  
Kagome: y no pensaste que en algún momento inu se iba a enterar de mi estado  
Houjou: es que yo iba a darle mi nombre a ese bebe  
Inuyasha: -perdió la paciencia y saco fuerza, de no se de donde para sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa y alzarlo un poco del piso- estás loco, no quiero que te acerques a mi familia nunca mas, porque o si no, no respondo de mí  
Kagome: - tomando la mano de inu para que lo bajara- no lograste nada houjou, o bueno si lograste que nuestro amor se fortaleciera. Ahora vete. -cuando houjou se fue kagome se puso frente a inu- Gracias a el recordamos la razón por la cual ahora estamos juntos  
Inuyasha: -le acaricio el vientre y la beso- y por la cual estaremos juntos siempre  
Kagome: te amo, y te amare cada día por el resto de mi vida  
Inuyasha: y yo a ti, y no habrá nada ni nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión -y volvieron a besarse-

FIN.

**Bye.**


End file.
